Trials of the Undying
Trials of the Undying is the spiritual sequal of Sorrows of the Undying. While it does not follow the same format of Sorrows, Trials does continue the story of Galiana Matveev. However, this story also introduces Ohtacar, a Moroitos Assassin sent to kill Galiana for the destruction of their empire: something that the Moroitos preceive as her doing. Chapter 1: The Hunter and the Hunted Inside an ancient ruin, a cloaked figure slinks inside. Armed with only a pair of magitek bracers that have blades inside them, this figure was lightly armed, but still dangerous. Inside, the figure found more cloaked figures. "You summoned me, Leader?" he said. "Ohtacar, good, you're here," the one the figure called 'Leader' declared. "We've found her." "The one who spelled our doom?" Ohtacar asked, anger in his voice. "Yes, the one who caused our empire to fall. This day, a several hundred years ago, she came to our Emperor, proclaiming our perfection was going to destroy all and demanded we turn to...imperfection..." "I remember what she claimed," Ohtacar replied, "So...now that we found her...now what?" "This person is vile thing that cares not for others' lives, only spreading her words of chaos and dissent. She must be killed, for us to be able to return to power." "If she is as vile as you say, she must be destroyed. However, I must require that I ask her name: so I know what she is while she dies," Ohtacar snarled. "Very well: she calls herself...Galiana..." ---- I must walk on...I must continue my journey...One mission: One Purpose...To preserve this universe...to keep it alive... Galiana, the Champion of the God of Wind and an agent of the Gods, continued her never-ending journey across Erudite. Time and again, her journey returns her to Eidyn, where she entered Erudite, much like her travels in her old universe returned her to her home galaxy. She'd been saved from Sunt's destruction of her universe to serve as a warning for Erudite: A messenger of what perfection will do to the universe. She'd tried to warn the Moroitos of this, but they scoffed at her and ignored her warnings: it was with sadness, but relief, that she accepted their destruction by Mordin's Demons. While she wished it didn't have to come to it, she decided, ultimately, that they had their chance to save themselves, but did not take it: that they chose this fate. She had at one point, many many years ago, been uncertain of Selvarius's intentions, but had equally long ago come to trust him unwaveringly. Suddenly, Galiana heard a cry ring out. Running towards it, she found a small group of moon elves being attacked by bandits of several races. She drew her swords, and attaching them at a device she'd installed about a few billion years before the fall of her universe, also pulled out her staff. Taking both weapons, she emerged from the thicket she was in. To get the bandits' attention, she produced a blast of air from her staff, causing a sonic boom to sound. The bandits looked her way, and, seeing the lone girl, they believed they found themselves another target. As most of the group moved to continue picking through the Moon Elves' belongings, a couple of the bandits approached Galiana. Category:Stories